Destination: Heaven
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: "Who are we? We find that we live on an insignificant planet of a humdrum star lost in a galaxy tucked away in some forgotten corner of a universe in which there are far more galaxies than people." - Carl Sagan


**I would like to quick preface this by saying this fic is unlike anything I've ever written. I knew I wouldn't get it right going into writing it, but I had to try nonetheless.**

* * *

 **Destination: Heaven**

" **Who are we? We find that we live on an insignificant planet of a humdrum star lost in a galaxy tucked away in some forgotten corner of a universe in which there are far more galaxies than people."**

 **-Carl Sagan**

* * *

"And finally, why would you be good for this program?"

Dr. Harold Winston adjusted his glasses lethargically. He wore the eyes of a man who'd seen his fair share, and was therefore hard to impress.

Lena Oxton gave him a wide smile. "The future is up there. In the stars is where we'll find our destiny as humans."

"Care to be a bit more specific about that?" the old doctor asked.

"I want to prove to humanity that our future is up there. Americans talk about their West as the frontier, but they're wrong. The true frontier is space, and Heaven is an excuse for us to get out there."

Dr. Winston frowned. "Don't you care about what we hope to find at Heaven?"

"Some of your tests say one thing, others say something else. We don't know what is at Heaven, but it's the first step into the next stage of space exploration. I believe there's something, and that's why I'm willing to risk everything to go there."

"You'd risk your life on a belief?" Dr. Winston said, puzzled.

"Religious folk do it all the time," shrugged Lena. "Yet they are hailed by people as heroes. I believe there is hope out there. Who are you to prevent me from going out to find out if the future is out there?"

Harold Winston stroked his stubble. A kind light passed over his eyes. "Lena Oxton, you have a hopeful outlook. I think you'll fit into the program very well."

The Brit cried out with joy. Vigorously shaking the doctor's hand, she jumped in excitement.

* * *

Heaven glimmered in the sky, a regular feature for the people of Earth. Lena leaned back on the park bench, not taking her eyes off the large cosmic object.

The argent circle far outstripped the Moon's size. In two months, Lena would be going there.

Space. It didn't matter the dire circumstances that came with Heaven. All that matter to Lena was the idea of going where she'd always wanted to go.

And now she was. Her program began in three hours.

Lena glanced at her watch. Nearly three in the morning. Perhaps sleep should have been a priority. But the brunette couldn't resist another look up there.

"I'll be there soon, Heaven. Don't come crashing into us anytime soon."

* * *

Dr. Winston adjusted his glasses after cleaning them off with his lab coat. Lena Oxton bounced from foot to foot, barely containing her excitement. Beside her, Emily tapped her foot nervously. They had gotten to know each other over the two months they'd spent training.

"I know two months isn't much time to prepare," the doctor admitted. "But due to the nature of this…phenomenon, there wasn't time for more. And honestly, we don't know what to expect."

"We've heard ya say it before, love," Lena grinned. "Let's just get us in the air, right Em?"

Emily chuckled, her nerves shaking the laugh.

Harold sighed. "You two couldn't be more opposite. I think that's a good dynamic, though. It's why I selected both of you."

Lena threw an arm around Emily. "Don't worry, love. I'll take care of Em."

" _Astronauts, please report to the boarding dock."_

"Thanks for giving us this chance, Dr. Winston," Lena smiled. Emily nodded as well, though with slight hesitation.

"You two…make sure you come back, alright?" He gave Lena, then Emily, a hug.

"We'll find Heaven, doctor," Emily said with some more confidence. "We'll find it for you, and for all the people watching today. And we'll be back."

Harold Winston smiled.

* * *

The takeoff was a week ago.

There were no issues, a testament of Winston's team's dedication and urgency. The human race couldn't afford to screw this voyage up.

The ship was on autopilot. Their expertise would be needed as they got closer to Heaven. But until then, all there was to do was wait.

The couch they sat on looked at the largest glass window on the ship. Through it, Earth got smaller and smaller. Almost the size of an American quarter. Their goal grew bigger by the hour. Now past the moon, Heaven began to grow larger in size.

As did the elephant in the room.

Lena patted Emily's thigh in an attempt at comfort.

"What if there's nothing?"

The question had been on Lena's mind. It had been on Winston's mind. It had been on every single mind of the human race.

"It's possible," admitted Lena.

Emily's head swiveled in shock.

"But I don't believe that."

The white light had begun emanating in the sky a little over two years ago. At first it caused excitement. Then confusion as it steadily grew bigger. And finally dread as its size increased rapidly.

People were divided. But they agreed on one thing: someone needed to get close to assess the issue, and get data.

"What do you believe?"

"I believe there's something out there, and we're going to find it," Lena said with confidence.

Emily blinked. "That's it? That's what's keeping you going?"

Lena laughed. "Em, you and I get to be the first people to make a long range trip in space. We get to experience something for the first time in history. We're voyagers, and I think it's riveting."

* * *

The white expanse had encompassed their entire field of view. No longer, when staring out the front of the cockpit, could they see the black depth of space. Only their destination.

"Are you scared?" Lena asked.

"No," Emily lied.

"Same," she said through a nervous giggle.

The duo fell silent. Lena had her hands on the control sticks, ready to take control as soon as necessary.

The light became blinding. Emily's hand rested on top of Lena's.

"Whatever happens…"

Lena smiled reassuringly. She eased the control sticks forward.

"Destination: Heaven. Straight ahead."

* * *

 **Author Note: What the fuck did I just write? I literally have no idea what the fuck this is. Like, this was supposed to be a mysterious space fic that left you wondering, but instead it's an unfulfilling quasi-religious undertone fic that makes no sense as to why I'd write it, since I'm an atheist.**

 **I have no clue what it is. As I said up top, it was an experiment, and it didn't work. I have no motivation to even try and fix this, so I'm posting it anyway. If you derived some form of enjoyment, I'm happy to hear that!**


End file.
